


"I'll be quiet. You be quick."

by kittyperpetua



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Exhibitionism, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Smutlet, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyperpetua/pseuds/kittyperpetua
Summary: After thieves raid the rent party, newlyweds Jamie and Claire not-so-subtly yield to each other by the campfire, regardless of the voyeuristic eyes of the rest of the men in the Mackenzie party.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp & Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 19
Kudos: 226





	"I'll be quiet. You be quick."

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing Outlander fic. I havena done this in a verra long time...
> 
> This scene takes place in the 18th chapter of Diana Gabaldon’s Outlander novel, “Raiders in the Rocks,” or in the eighth episode of the first season of the TV show, “Both Sides Now.”

After the excitement of the brawl with the thieves had peaked, there was a feeling not unlike electricity in the air around the Mackenzie camp. The men had returned to the fireside to toast Ned Gowan’s skill—or luck—with a pistol, pouring themselves an extra dram as the night settled heavily around them.

Claire suppressed a yawn as the adrenaline pumping through her veins slowed, and gave way to a tingly exhaustion influenced by the fear and danger of the evening’s events. She kissed Jamie on the forehead as she stepped away from the group, encouraging him to continue reveling with the men while she excused herself to settle in for a night of well-needed rest.

The dynamic had been undeniably changed by her and Jamie’s hasty nuptials. She no longer slept alone, wrapped in her coat and blankets where Dougal could keep a watchful eye on her, but laid next to Jamie, set apart from the others by a short distance. They hadn’t ventured any intimate activity in the nights since travelling from the inn where they spent their wedding night, instead finding excuses to seek privacy from the band during breaks in their daytime journeys.

Given the risk still top of her mind after the intrusion into their camp by the roving thieves, Claire decided to situate her bedroll closer to the group, as she was settling down for the night alone for the first time since the wedding. She knew Jamie would be joining her eventually, once the men had tired of their celebration, but until he was beside her, she felt safer drifting off to sleep in eyesight of the Mackenzies and Frasers.

After an hour or so had passed, the men began finding their way to their chosen bed sites one by one, with Murtagh and Jamie among the last to bid the day goodnight. The two hadn’t had much opportunity since the wedding for Jamie to consult his godfather now that he was a married man. Of course, Murtagh had never been wed, but he’d looked out for Jamie ever since his mother’s death when he was a boy. Now that he was a husband, and responsible for Claire, he valued the counsel of the trusted, older man.

“I can see ye’ve strong feelings for the Sassenach, lad,” Murtagh ventured, not one quick to declarations of sentiment. Jamie smirked to himself, certain that his godfather couldn’t possibly know the extent to which he was besotted by his new bride, and had been since the day he first laid eyes on her some two months past. Jamie softly assented, “Aye.”

Murtagh clenched and unclenched his fist, feeling the bruising on his knuckles where he’d walloped one of the brigands. He glanced over at the small dark mound of blankets indicating where Claire was asleep, just out of range of the firelight. “Ye’ve got a duty now, Jamie. Claire’s not a woman to stay out of the way of trouble, most like. She did as ye said and hid during the commotion tonight, but ye may not always be there to protect her. She’s a Fraser now, ye ken, and responsible for yer line, yer future.”

Jamie felt his cock twitch a bit, hidden under the heavy folds of his kilt. The thought of Claire one day carrying his child, bearing him the heir to the lands of Lallybroch, stirred him. Indeed, she was more precious to him than anything before had ever been. Certainly more than his own life or body. He’d have to ensure that she’d be able to fight and keep herself safe, if she was to be living the dangerous life of a Fraser. Especially as the wife of an outlaw with a price on his head.

“Tomorrow we’ll teach her how to handle a dirk. I couldn’t live with meself if harm came to us and I couldn’t protect her,” Jamie muttered before swallowing the rest of his whiskey. Murtagh chuckled at the young man, so suddenly grown and settled into his new role as a husband. “Aye, lad. Now, pour us another.”

* * *

Finally Jamie made his way to where Claire lay curled on her side like a delicate fiddlehead. He removed his belt and set his sword on the ground above their heads as he wrapped his plaid around them both. His bride was so much smaller than he, but he fit around her like a glove when he settled down to sleep alongside her. As his body heat, piqued by the extra servings of drink, radiated against her back, she slowly inched toward consciousness. Craving a bit of the cool night breeze, she slid the fabric of her dress down off her shoulder, and stretched one stocking foot out from under the blanket.

Jamie looked down at his still sleeping bride as she adjusted herself. Small goose pimples rose up on the pale, freckled skin of her shoulder, which he gently brushed with his fingertips, tickling her ever so slightly. Because of where she’d settled herself for the night, he knew that any of the men in their company could awake at any time for a middle-of-the-night piss and see the naked skin of her leg, stretched out and over the blankets she’d been wrapped in. He looked down at her thigh, revealed above the top of her stocking, moonlight reflecting off the fine hairs standing straight up from her skin.

He didn’t want any of the foul fellows in their party saving this rousing image in their wanton memories—it was only his to call upon in the future, along with countless other glimpses and sensations he’d experienced in the days since first holding Claire between his thighs during hours on horseback. Carefully, so as not to wake her, Jamie tugged the blanket out from between Claire’s knees and draped it back over the lower half of her body. He ran his hand up the soft wool of her stocking, from the divot behind her ankle up to the tendon behind her knee. When he moved his touch up to her thigh, still cold from the night air, he pressed his fingernails gently into the supple flesh, lightly scratching her up and down the length of her haunch.

His hand lazily continued meandering over her skin as he closed his eyes and smelled the aroma of her curls, tumbling over the back of her neck. He thought he could happily die like this, drifting off to sleep folded around the body of his lover. But before he could totally dip into dreamland, he felt Claire’s hand over his. She must have just barely woken up as he was repositioning the blanket over her, and she wanted his hands to continue their exploration of her flesh. She slid his hand over the soft center of her belly before nudging his fingers downward to run through the curls of dark hair where the tops of her thighs met.

Somewhat startled by her reaction to his touch, Jamie peeked through half-lidded eyes at the bedrolls scattered around them, peering to determine if any were able to see what he and Claire might be doing. If any eyes were open and turned in their direction, Jamie couldn’t see them. Still, he drew his hand back from the front of Claire’s body so as not to draw too much attention. Smoothing the palm of his hand over her buttocks and downward, he tilted Claire’s body just a few inches forward so that he could press her thigh down against the ground on the side furthest from him. Now, using only the tips of his fingers, he traced up her thigh to the crease underneath her leg. His fingers searched the hot, wet folds of her sex, until he found the mound of nerves at the top that would bring her the ultimate sensation.

Claire let out a slow, deep breath as he moved his fingers in slow circles around this bundle of intense feeling. Against the palm of his hand he could feel her wetness spreading, the slick oil of her readiness seeping out against his rough skin. Slowly he edged the tip of one finger past the entrance of her body, then joined it with a second, her skin stretching around his digits as she moved her hips in small circles.

He slowly removed his hand from between her legs and from underneath the blanket. Of course he loved nothing more than to play with his new wife’s pleasure, but he certainly didn’t want to put Claire in a position where she might feel embarrassed or exposed to be receiving such ministrations in the full potential view of Dougal and the others. As he moved his hand once more to her shoulder, she suddenly grabbed it and looked back at him, a languid smile spreading across her face in the darkness.

She opened up her mouth and placed his fingers within, her tongue lapping up her own juices off the length of his digits. At the sight of her lips pursed around his knuckles, her gaze meeting his own, Jamie’s cock firmed up against her backside as if it had a mind of its own. She smiled when she felt it, keeping his fingers held between her teeth as her face split into a mischievous grin.

Once more she took hold of his hand and placed it where she wanted it, under the cover of their shared blankets, but dipped into the fabric of her loosened dress and cotton shift. His fingertips traced her saliva around the skin of her erect nipples, moving roughly when against the firm skin of her areolas, but gently against the soft globes that made up the rest of her breasts. Her body writhed in response to his touch, and she arched her back, pressing her round bottom against him. With only the fabric of his plaid between them, she made small movements with her hips, ever so slightly stroking him with the valley of her buttocks.

He was wary of making too obvious a motion and giving away their activity to any prying eyes, but his hips involuntarily flexed, pressing his cock firmly against her body. Claire moved her own hand down the skin of her lower back and buttocks, searching for the edge of Jamie’s kilt. Once she found it, she snaked her hand up the length of his thigh until she could trace the shape of him with her fingers. She gently swirled one fingertip against the end of his cock, feeling a dew drop of his excitement that, when she touched it, made him subdue a low groan in his throat.

She cupped his bollocks in her fingers, softly massaging them as his erect cock leaned towards her. She was playing with him, now, and beginning to feel his urgency as his entire body tensed. He couldn’t know what was going through her mind, and what she wanted of him while they still lay so close to all the others. But he did know that if they didn’t stop soon, he might embarrass them both by ravishing her right then and there. “Jesus, Claire,” he hissed into her ear, before taking her earlobe between his teeth.

She stopped her ministrations momentarily to peer back and guiltily shush him. His voice may have been louder than he’d intended. Quietly, he whispered, “Ye’ll drive me mad in front of half of Clan Mackenzie, Sassenach. Let me go into the woods and finish meself off before I lose my mind! Then tomorrow, as soon as I can have ye alone, I’ll pin ye against a tree and see to it that ye lose yours a few times as well, ken?”

He made to disentangle from her but she reclaimed her grasp on his cock. She lifted her head off the ground a few inches and peered into the darkness around the dying embers of the campfire. Other than the sounds of a few snores, she heard nothing from the men. They were either asleep, or damn good at pretending not to be. “I need you,” Claire mouthed at Jamie, the sound barely escaping her lips. “Now. I’ll be quiet. You be quick.”

With a swift motion she shifted her weight and positioned his cock at the warm, wet entrance between her legs. They had still barely moved from the embrace he’d held her in since he first joined her for a night’s rest half an hour prior. The feel of her arse, soft and round against his hips was heavenly, and he knew he could plunge himself into her without a care for the company they kept, but he controlled his urgent impulses. He grasped the flesh at her hip so firmly he was sure he’d leave a bruise, and slowly began working his way inside her.

She reached one hand back to hold onto his strong thigh, to help control the pace with which he impaled her. She was sopping wet, but still he had to work his way in and out of her, an inch at a time, to stretch herself around him, especially as this position left her even tighter than usual. Like this they slowly rocked, him sliding her hip incrementally toward his as he resisted the instinct to just lay her flat on her stomach and ride her at full speed until he was satisfied.

Claire let out small, panting breaths, adjusting to the feeling of fullness that sent heat waves across her body. She gripped her hand onto the muscle of his buttocks and pulled him into her the final distance, so that his cock was buried all the way inside. With the cold night air tickling their faces, it made the volcanic heat of their union burn even hotter. She had barely a moment to adjust to the sensation of him taking her from behind like this before he began to withdraw.

He would only pull out an inch or two before rhythmically returning to his full depth within her. She could feel that every muscle in his body must be clenched as he focused on taking his pleasure in this slow, measured way. His youthful exuberance in all of their previous couplings had been like a colt set free to gallop for the first time, taking unabashed advantage of his access to her body. This was the first time that he had really set his focus on the sole sensation of penetrating her fully without moving their bodies too conspicuously. Like a meditation, he blocked out the entire world aside from the immediate contact of his cock sliding in and out of her, and his fingers pressing into the flesh of her hip.

Claire moved to place her hand at her own source of climax, but with Jamie’s weight pressing against her, she couldn’t easily reach between her legs to provide her own stimulation. So, she pressed her hand against the ground in front of her and used the leverage to arch her back slightly. The movement of Jamie thrusting in and out of her didn’t change, but the angle at which she held her hips made all the difference. Now, every stroke of his cock rubbed against the fleshy spot within her that caused reverberations all the way to the tips of her toes.

Jamie could tell that her slight movement had done something to Claire’s reaction to their coupling, as she began tensing her muscles tight as well. Her limbs and stomach were clenched as if to control any outbursts she might involuntarily make, and consequently her grasp on him firmed, as if her womb was trying to pull him all the way inside her. He let a little bit of his control go, and sped up his subtle movements. This rapid friction against the nerves bundled within Claire caused her to make a small, high-pitched noise. With his right hand still gripping her haunch, Jamie pressed his left across her mouth, helping her to control herself.

Claire was grateful for the assistance, as she wasn’t sure she could muffle her own noises as easily without his fingers across her lips. His pace quickened and her orgasm sent a sensation all throughout her body as she absorbed its energy without making a noticeable vocalization. As she clamped her body down on him, he shot his ejaculation into her in a series of quick movements. Her body pulsed around him and it felt like he was being drained to the last drop.

Now they were both thoroughly exhausted, and he wrapped his arms around her, leaving gentle, quiet kisses on the back of her neck. Claire fidgeted a tiny bit, but wanted to maintain the sensation of her throbbing flesh wrapped around Jamie’s cock. He softened slowly, but remained inside her as they both drifted away to sleep. Somewhere around the campsite, one or two of the Mackenzie men stirred, turning away from the entertainment to seek their own sweet dreams of lasses they’d bed before.

❦


End file.
